Victoire
by RosalieBrandstetter
Summary: Sometimes Victoire hates her name. Sometimes she hates her birthday. She doesn't like the sadness her family has to face on the 2nd of May. *Please R R*
1. Birthday

**This first chapter is just a short one, originally this story was a short one shot, but I've now decided to make this a collection of Victoire centric stories. I've edited this one a little bit, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters/places/things mentioned in the series and I do not make a profit from this fan fiction.**

* * *

**Birthday**

Victoire hates her name_._

A French name literally translating to 'victory'. It only made sense, Victoire thought, victory of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. Victoire was the eldest Weasley grandchild, born on the second of May, 2000. This date marked two year since the battle had been won, but many lives had been lost.

Victoire really dislikes her birthday.

She hated how her Uncle George always seemed a little off and out of it on her birthday, always unhappy. Hated how everyone was pretending to be happy when they were really grieving their losses. They kind it from Victoire, she saw every detail.

When Victoire was younger she never understood the sombre looks on her family's faces on that day. She'd never though to ask her family as to why they were so unhappy, until one day, when she was nine, Victoire asked her mother what was wrong with her birthday. Her mother didn't know what to tell her, and looked to Victoire's father for advice. Victoire had looked at her father imploringly, and he relented, taking her outside, and he told her that her birthday was special, that it was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Victoire knew that this was the day that Uncle Fred died.

After that conversation she never wanted to celebrate her birthday ever again. Her birthday didn't feel special.

She was quite withdrawn after that, and when her parents asked her what she wanted for her birthday she shook her head and announced that she didn't want to anything. Her parents had asked her if she wanted a party, she said no. Victoire didn't want to celebrate something that had been filled with death.

When her tenth birthday arrived, Victoire refused to leave her room, she had locked the door. She had her own little birthday party with her toys as characters that had no memories of war, no sadness and no family members or friends that were lost forever. Victoire was happy, for a little while, but it wasn't the same as her family; she missed them. Before she acted on her feelings though, there was a knock on the door.

Victoire didn't respond at first, and after a few moments the person knocked again. When Victoire still didn't reply, the person spoke up. It was her Uncle George, and he wanted to come in, so Victoire reluctantly went up and unlocked the door.

Uncle George sat down on Victoire's bed, while Victoire sat on the floor with her toys. He began to talk about his twin, Fred, the uncle Victoire never got to meet. He spoke of their jokes, their pranks, the shop. He told her about how it felt when Fred had died, how he felt like half his soul was missing. He'd been so upset, and he was not on a good path. Victoire listened intently, even though it wasn't making her feel any better.

Uncle George than spoke about the day Victoire was born, how she was the light at end of a very dark tunnel. She'd been the one to make him understand what Fred had died for. Victoire began to feel better, began to think that maybe her birthday wasn't so bad after all.

Victoire gave her Uncle a hug, and and the two went downstairs, where the rest of the Weasley family had gathered to celebrate.

And ever since that day, Uncle George was her favourite Uncle.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought of this, so please leave a comment in the box below!**


	2. Address

Hey guys,

So I just recently edited the first 'chapter' entitled 'Birthday', and I've even given 'Victoire' a cover photo. In doing so I got the creative juices flowing and I'm thinking of developing this into a collection of drabbles, one shots, ficlets (etc).

Some ideas I have so far:

Doing an 'Anniversary' set of like ten or fifteen short paragraphs, centred around Victoire and the 2nd of May/Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Some father/daughter bonding, and exploring if the attack on Bill has an affect on the children.

A 'Ten Things You Didn't Know', or something along those lines.

Potentially some Victoire/Teddy fluff.

I'm willing to have a go at writing something that somebody suggests, if you guys wish to do so. Either PM me or leave a review back on the first chapter (as it will be lost when this note is deleted and replaced with an actual 'chapter')


End file.
